


beep beep richie

by SlowSenpai



Category: IT (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowSenpai/pseuds/SlowSenpai
Summary: Probably a collection of Richie one-shots because I'm trash for this boy





	1. Cuddles

You and your boyfriend Richie laid together on your bed. You two faced each other, your arm wrapped around his neck, the other pressed against his chest and legs intertwined. Your right hand played with the curls in his hair absentmindedly as you watched his eyes close. You two were both exhausted but you couldn’t get to sleep quite yet but you’d settle for cuddling your sleepy boyfriend. 

You thought Richie looked so peaceful when he slept. The silence that filled the room was a nice change. God knows how much trashmouth liked to talk, you loved him but you could stand a few minutes without dick jokes. It seemed like the only time Richie did shut his mouth was when he was asleep and oh boy was that a time to treasure. 

You could only think about how utterly adorable he was. His hair was a mess and his face was so close to yours you could touch noses. Not to mention he’d taken off his glasses to sleep and you could admire his eyes without the magnification of his lenses. 

When you were lost in thought, you felt like you could watch him all day, the way his chest would rise and fall slowly. You don’t know why but it put you at peace. Shifting a bit, you scooted closer. You let your eyes close finally before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	2. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas special!

December was most definitely the perfect time for sweaters. You could sit by the hot fireplace with your boyfriend and some hot chocolate. It was such a nice moment, your hands, that were drowning in your sleeves, grasping the edge of the mug as you blow the steam off the top.

Beside you was Richie, also trying to cool down his drink. He stopped to look at it, mentally deciding if he should try it. He did, slowly taking a sip. “SHIT! That’s hot!” You jump at the loud sound, almost making your drink spill. “You okay?” He set his cup down, pouting. “Fuck, I think I burnt my tongue.” You thought even with a frown, he looked absolutely adorable. Poor boy

“Should I get you some ice or water?” You offered but Richie shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it.” You didn’t need any more reassurance before you went back to your hot cocoa. It wasn’t long until Richie spoke up again.

“(Y/N),” he nudged you, “There is one thing you can do for me…” You looked at him waiting for the request. Whatever will make him feel better. “You could kiss it all better.” He stuck his tongue out at you. This made you laugh, “You wish!” Your laughter subsided into giggles soon and you lean over to kiss Richie’s cheek. He gained a lovesick grin before returning the favor and kissing you on the lips.

By now your drinks have cooled down and you suddenly remember them. You raise the mug to take a sip. It was warm and delicious, you wish you could’ve chugged it right there. Richie had gotten his as well, seeming to enjoy it. You cuddled there by the fire in your warm Christmas sweaters, even after your drinks were gone.

Every kiss that evening tasted like chocolate, not that you minded. You two were content to bathe in glow of the flames with your heads resting together. You wished December would never end.


End file.
